


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Thousand

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number of phone calls exchanged during Blaine and Kurt’s year apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Written in s3, so out of canon. Dammit.

“Hi, Kurt. I just got home. You’re on the plane, and I wanted you to have something to smile at while you’re unpacking and moving into your new place – I know how much you hate that. Um, I don’t want to cry in this, so I’m going to hang up now. Call me back when you have time. I love you, babe.”

-

“Rachel is being a  _nightmare_ , Blaine. She had her first day of classes and you’d think this was her one shot of being a star.”

“Well, it kind of is, if you think about it.”

“She already got into NYADA. I think she’ll be okay. I’ve been at classes at FIT for a week, I wasn’t this bad.”

“Well, not  _as_ bad, but-”

“Stop right there, mister. Okay, how are  _your_  classes going?”

“Easy, just like I expected. The seniors are preparing a number to show the new members how it’s done. And oh my gosh, Artie did the funniest thing yesterday…”

-

“God, and you’re always so tight around me, Blaine. I love how needy you get, how bad you want it.”

“Fuck, fuck Kurt please.”

“I love it when you have me come first so that I can come all over you, I know how much you get off on that, you always come so quickly after that, and you’re so beautiful baby,  _shit.”_

“oh god Kurt I’m coming, oh fuck, fuck!”

“Yeah, wanna hear you, come on baby”

-

“I can’t wait until I get to see you. I’ve been meeting up with your dad and we have all these plans! He actually mentioned Carole and him going out to see a movie, so I’m pretty sure he’s letting us have sex while they’re gone, but I don’t want to think about that much except I also want to thank him.”

“Blaine, shush for one second. I can’t come home.”

“…what?”

“I just got offered to design something, and freshmen almost never get offered something like this! But I have to work through break.”

“That’s great, Kurt, but we’ve already been waiting ages to see each other. Can’t you find time? I mean, you could come for a couple less days, work while you’re here. I really want to be with you.”

“You think I don’t? I miss you, but this is a huge opportunity for me and you’re acting really selfish.”

“Selfish? To want to see my boyfriend that I haven’t seen in three months? I can’t believe this.”

“Well, I can’t come home, so you’ll have to wait until Christmas.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t even bother. I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Wait, Blaine, what?”

_This call has been disconnected._

-

_You have 31 missed calls._

_Incoming call._

“What is it, Kurt?”

“Oh thank god, Blaine. I’m so sorry, please don’t break up with me.”

“What am I supposed to do, Kurt? I find out it’s another five weeks until I can see you, right after I told you about everything I planned? You acted like I should be ecstatic, but I’m just not that good of an actor.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have expected you to be happy. I’d just found out, but I should have been gentler. I’m desperate to see you Blaine, but I have to stay.”

“I want you to. I know it’s a huge deal. We were both wrong. I just – I miss you so fucking much Kurt, sometimes I can barely breathe.”

“I know. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

-

“Winter in New York is so beautiful, Blaine. I can’t wait until you’re here with me.”

“I bet it is. Maybe one year we can see the ball drop in Times Square.”

“Mmm, I think I liked our way to bring in the New Year better.”

“Me too. I was sore for days. It was worth it.”

“You liked it anyway.”

“…yeah, I did.”

-

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby! I’m in between classes right now, but I know you have a test in a couple of hours, so I just wanted to wish you good luck and say I love you, Blaine. We’ll talk more tonight.”

-

“Fuck, I love you, Kurt.”

“I can’t wait until I get to see you come again.”

“Two weeks, and then spring break. Less, if you weren’t so wary of skype sex.”

“I’ve seen those movies about creepy guys watching through webcams, Blaine! Never going to happen.”

“Personally, I miss your cock more than your face.”

“You jerk.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

-

“I can’t believe the year’s over already.”

“Liar. It took ages. You’re catching your flight tomorrow, right?”

“Yep. I have to go to my boyfriend’s graduation.”

“I’m sure he’s almost as talented and handsome as you.”

“Maybe more so. I hope you know – I’m so proud of you, Blaine. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I’m really glad you’re coming out here to see. It means a lot.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

-

“Hey, Blaine. You’re getting changed into that awful graduation gown right now, but I wanted to leave you something for later. I’m so proud of you, and I’m so glad we made it through this year together. I hope that it’s never that hard again. Alright, here you come. I love you.”


End file.
